1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to fishing rods and reels and to fishing line cutters. In one particular embodiment, it is directed to a fishing line cutter which is removably attachable to a fishing rod; and to a rod or reel with such a cutter. In another particular embodiment, it is directed to such a cutter which is easily attachable without severing its attachment apparatus and which inhibits inadvertent line cutting.
2. Description Of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of fishing line cutters which have a blade or blades for cutting a line and which are removably attachable to a fishing rod. Line cutters attachable to fishing reels are also disclosed in the prior art. Although the prior art teaches line cutters which are removably attachable to a fishing rod, there is no teaching of which the Applicant for this patent is aware of a line cutter which is secured to a rod with a single O-ring; nor does the prior art recognize any problem associated with severing such an O-ring while securing such a line cutter to a rod or any problem associated with correct O-ring positioning. Having failed to recognize these problems, the prior art does not address them or solve them. Also, the prior art does not recognize or address any problems associated with inadvertent and undesirable line cutting done in error.
The following prior art is disclosed: U.S. Pat. No(s). 2,171,050; 3,128,023; 4,726,140; 4,730,409; 4,823,498; 1,851,370; 3,781,988; 4,711,031; 4,744,146; 4,896,422; 4,023,299; and Canada No. 0,463,963.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient rod-mountable fishing line cutter. There has long been a need for such a cutter which is quickly removable from a rod. There has long been a need for a fishing line cutter which can be used safely, minimizing the chance of injury to the user. There is a need for a line cutter which inhibits or prevents unwanted severing of a fishing line and unwanted severing of an O-ring used to attach a line cutter to a rod or other item.